The Game of The Brush
by Byepolarbear
Summary: Weiss and Ruby love their little games. The winners and losers don't matter. All the matters, in the end, is who has to brush


**A/N: Another silly one-shot. Shoutout to HellTurkey for giving me the challenge for this fic. We both gave each other challenges and my challenge was to write a fic based off of a toothbrush. You can find them here on and AO3. Check out their stuff if you want some good whiterose stories.**

Ruby Rose was no slouch. After all, she had made it to the world's most prestigious Hunter academy in the world two years early. She was no pushover. She didn't yield when Roman and his thugs had decided to rob From Dust Till Dawn and she didn't bow when the food fight at the beginning of the semester required her to go act a bit unfairly. She didn't plan on giving up her relentless enthusiasm any time soon.

There was one, area, however that was even more sacred than the rest. One thing that was second to only Weiss in Ruby's mind. This one thing was the one item she would never give up. Sweets. Cakes, cookies, Baked alaska's, truffles, brownies, and everything in between were all immeasurably good. They each had their own unique flavour and when combined they produced a wealth of other flavours. Ruby Rose craved sweets. Of course, the universe was all about balance. Add too much to one side of the side of happiness and the universe would tip the scales towards the opposite end of the spectrum. It messed up sometimes, as her first day at beacon proved, but by in large life was generally balanced. Sweets were no exception. Whenever Ruby tried to get to much happiness out of sweets and their taste, the universe would try and take it away.

"Ruby Rose get back here this instant before I personally come and force your mouth open permanently."

Weiss' shrill scream broke her out of her thoughts and acted as a reminder of her present situation. Perhaps trying to eat 50 cookies during lunch after being dared by Jaune, while knowing Weiss severely disapproved of her sweets addiction, wasn't the best idea. Then getting caught 42 cookies down and giving her girlfriend her best smile wasn't the best idea but gosh darn it she would defend her love of cookies until the end of sugar itself.

That's how she found herself running through the halls of beacon. She didn't want to destroy public property, but Weiss was putting up quite the chase. Left, right, up a flight of stairs, past the combat room, left. Good she must have lost her by now. Taking a breather, she made her tired. Weiss must be feeling it too. There was no way that she cou-.

A black glyph flashed into existence around her. No. A flash of petals was all it took for her to escape a mere millisecond after Weiss chased her down the halls. Looking behind her, she saw Weiss and, more specifically, the Grimm's tool she held in her hand. That evil infernal contraption. Her toothbrush covered in a generous amount of toothpaste.

"Ruby Rose! Get back here before your teeth rot out of your head! As your girlfriend and your partner, I won't allow this to happen."

"Never! You're just trying to make me not taste my lovely sweets. You shall not succeed you fiend!"

"Ruby, be reasonable. I just want what is best for you."

"Neveeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!"

With a loud yell, she took of down the hallway and towards her destination. Hopefully, with all the sharp turns and moving up and down floors, Weiss wouldn't realize where Ruby was headed. Almost there. She was nearly there, and her plan would be complete. It was in her sights. The main combat arena. Big enough to house a Goliath. Exactly what she needed. Without another thought, she zipped towards her goal.

"If you go in ther-"

Weiss voice was cut off as the doors to the main combat arena closed. Perfect. With a use of her semblance. She went to the middle of the arena and waited. Not half a second later, Weiss burst into the arena and saw Ruby standing there with a smug grin on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Schnee. Welcome to the arena of doooom." She said as her arms gestured around her like a trapper presenting her catch.

At first, Weiss wasn't sure what expression to make on her face as she morphed between an indescribable number before settling on a smirk of her own. Slowly rotating around the arena, she held the toothbrush frothing with toothpaste in front of her head like a trophy.

"The question becomes whose doom shall we find in this arena. The answer is, of course, yours. Give up the act Mrs. Rose. We both know you can't win this encounter."

"That's where you're wrong Weiss. I, in fact have the upper hand here and it is you who shall be forced to deal with that infernal contraption, not me."

"Oh, pray tell how YOU have the advantage in this scenario and not I?"

"I shall not tell you anything. Instead, I shall show you."

Weiss slowly got into an award combat stance holding the tooth brush as if it were her rapier. As she finished Ruby suddenly disappeared in a dash of that bounced around the room multiple times. Suddenly, Weiss felt a quick kiss planted on her cheek which was accompanied by the scent of roses and strawberries. Soon, another on the opposite cheek followed by another and another.

Weiss was getting dizzy from all the turning around she had to do to keep up with Ruby's shenanigans. Ruby's plan partially worked. However, Ruby, in the heat of the moment, often forgot that she had been Ruby's girlfriend for several months now and she knew her pattern for her semblances. She stood still, making sure to keep the toothbrush level with the ground. Waiting for any sign of Ruby deciding to get close. There! A gust of air.

Quickly, a powerful glyph launched her in the air while simultaneously summoning a glyph designed to keep Ruby in her place. As soon as she touched it.

Ruby, too caught up in giving Weiss another quick kiss, was far to late to avoid running into the carefully summoned glyph. Like an elastic band, her momentum carried her almost through the glyph before quickly snapping back into place.

Her arm was totally immobilized by the glyph. A few hard tugs did nothing to free herself. Suddenly, her legs were immobilized and the glyph restraining her arm was removed. Drat. She had lost again.

Suddenly, Weiss entered her field of vision from the right side.

"Well well well. Seems as if I won again Ruby. You know the rules. You must brush."

Of course, she knew the rules. They always played their little games. Sometimes Ruby evaded Weiss long enough for her to quit. Sometimes Weiss caught her. Winners and losers didn't really matter, however, as they only played these games to spice things up between them. Besides, Ruby brushed her teeth anyways. She wasn't unclean, and Weiss would never kiss her if she had food stuck to her mouth.

Ruby was smart, after all, and she knew that love was a garden. One had to tend to it for it go grow. While she wasn't sure if they had love yet, she hoped to one day call it love or whatever happiness they could carve out of this world.

"Alriiiiiighhhttt. But I expect some compensation for this." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? What compensation would you want? I have no idea what you could possibly want. Please, do inform me." As she spoke, she slowly circled Ruby looking like a cat that had just caught her prey.

Without warning, she thrust the tooth brush forwards into Ruby's face.

"This will be in your mouth soon enough. Enjoy your dirty, cookie filled mouth while you can."

"I can think of one thing. But, you need to let me go. You can't properly compensate me if I'm stuck here now can you."

Stopping in front of Ruby, she tentatively released the glyph holding her left leg.

"Alright. But if I release you, you must stay here."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to everything good." She said with a cheeky grin

"Very well Ruby" With that, she held out the toothbrush right in front of her face.

"When we get back to the dorm, I expect you to us this right away if you want your compensation."

"Fiiiiiine. But, your compensation better be up to scratch."

"Only the best for my rose petal. Come on." With that they left side by side and hand in hand.

~0~

Ruby looked in the bathroom mirror. She was brushing her teeth while glancing in the mirror and she seeing Weiss giving her a stern glance.

"I will get your compensation ready. Stay here and don't finish until you're totally done."

Resigning herself to another minute of brushing, she knew that regardless is she won or lost. She loved their little games. Taking the toothbrush out of her out, she wondered what their next game would be. Probably something involving sweets again. It usually involved sweets.

"Ruby. It's ready. Come out whenever its done."

Hastily finishing her brushing, she opened the door to see one of her favourite sights.

Weiss, laying down on her bed wearing nothing.

"Well, you wanted your compensation. Come and get it."

AS Ruby zipped towards the bed while throwing her clothes around the room, she knew she would never tire of the games the played. After all, the rewards were far too sweet.


End file.
